1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear-view mirror, in particular for trucks, comprising a holder, an adjustable, possibly motor-adjustable housing on the holder and a mirror glass disposed on the housing in a manner fixed relative to the latter but interchangeable.
2. Background Art
Rear-view mirrors of the generic type are for instance known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,196. In these rear-view mirrors, the mirror glasses are retained interchangeably by means of a flame-like holder of hard elastic plastics, the mirror glass bearing against a supporting edge of the housing. The retaining ring is slipped over the mirror glass and locked into place on the outside of the housing by backing the supporting edge of the housing. It projects toward the surface of the mirror glass, covering an edge portion of the surface and thus of the useful face of view of the mirror, and projects outwards from the mirror glass and the housing. Moreover, the ring is reflected on the mirror glass, the reflecting coating of the mirror glass not being on the latter's external surface, but on the side facing the housing. As a result of the measures specified, the driver's field of view is restricted, and that for a portion between the useful face of the mirror and the free field of view, this portion acting as a comparatively wide rim due to the specified design and effect.